


Каленая сталь

by MissApriori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Smoking, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissApriori/pseuds/MissApriori
Summary: АУ обычной жизни без пиратов, дьявольских плодов, странных существ и пр.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	Каленая сталь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа завершена 16 мая 2019 г. и изначально размещена на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8130526

— Заказ на стол номер десять: хлебные палочки, салат с жаренными креветками, паста с чернилами каракатицы!  
— Пять минут на пасту!  
— Палочки почти готовы!  
— Салат за мной!  
Кухня ресторана «Барати» напоминала муравейник. Повсюду мелькали ложки, лопатки, вилки, поварежки; вздымались клубы пара от кипятка в кастрюлях, синими цветами распускались бутоны пламени со сковородок и воков. Повара волчками крутились у плит, успевая готовить несколько порций одновременно в разной посуде.  
— Санджи, где салат?! — громко возмутился шеф-повар и хозяин ресторана — Зефф по прозвищу «Красная нога».  
Молодой су-шеф тут же возник перед начальником, удерживая тарелку с блюдом на трех пальцах: большом, указательном и среднем.  
— Пожалуйста, старик. Можешь не пробовать, — уверенный в успехе он сдержанно улыбнулся, отчего вечно зажатая в зубах сигарета сдвинулась в уголок рта.  
— Не зарывайся, малец.  
Безжалостно проткнув вилкой скрученное в спираль тельце морского обитателя, Зефф также наколол лист салата и обмакнул все в заправку. Креветки оказались сочными, прекрасно прожаренными, заправка выгодно оттеняла собственный вкус мяса — отличный баланс.  
— Можно подавать, — сдержанно вынес вердикт шеф. Отставив тарелку, он зычно рявкнул в пространство кухни: — Черт меня дери, Вилли, сколько можно ждать пасту?!

***

Единожды попробовав готовить, Санджи не смог оторваться. Сочетания продуктов сами складывались в его голове, образуя неповторимую гармонию вкуса по итогу. «Готовить нужно с любовью, господин, — как-то сказала ему кухарка, при этом ощипывая большущего гуся. — Кухня разнообразна, рецептов миллион, но ни одно, даже самое идеальное блюдо не будет вкусным, если его готовили "механически", не вкладывая всего себя».  
Однако семья не разделяла увлечений наследника. Родившись третьим в знаменитой на всю страну собственным бойцовским клубом семье Винсмоук, мальчик с сожалением узнал, что его будущее предопределено — отец желал видеть в четверых сыновьях и единственной дочери настоящих воинов, машин для убийства, а потому приучал их к физическим нагрузкам с самого раннего детства. Двое старших братьев смеялись над Санджи, чему учили и самого младшего. Все трое превосходили его по силе и часто нападали толпой. Но малыш, несмотря ни на что, продолжал лелеять свою мечту и неизменно каждый вечер бегал на кухню, чтобы понаблюдать за работой грузной стряпухи дома Винсмоук.  
Санджи не сдался. В четырнадцать он втихомолку ушел из дома, оставив родные северные земли. Единственное, за что парень мог поблагодарить отца, были деньги. Четверть наследства семьи по праву принадлежала ему, и теперь он мог полностью распоряжаться ей по своей воле. Дав «на лапу» нескольким чиновникам, юный Винсмоук приобрел себе небольшую квартиру в спальном районе столицы, записался в секцию карате для поддержания навыков самообороны и отправил документы на начальные курсы поваров, а потом завертелось.

***

Двери кухни растворились, и в помещение вошел изрядно потрепанный официант. На рубашке не хватало нескольких пуговиц, край длинного фартука медленно тлел. Лицо испуганного парня было немного запачкано сажей.  
Все, как один, застыли от удивления.  
— О-особ-бый заказ-з... — промямлил он. — Стол н-номер четыре-ре... Мясо с-с травами, две порции.  
Услышав его слова, Санджи болезненно поморщился. В который раз ему придется отдуваться.  
Через секунду в кухню ворвался шеф.  
— Опять эти двое устроили погром! Я же говорил не приводить их сюда!  
Молчание персонала прозрачным плащом окутывало помещение.  
— Не понял, а что стоим?! Марш к плитам, клиенты ждут!  
Люди мигом очнулись и принялись исполнять свои обязанности в прежнем ритме.  
Зефф тем временем мягко выпихнул пострадавшего официанта с кухни, а затем подошел к су-шефу и положил свою тяжелую руку ему на плечо.  
— Слушай, Санджи, — голос его был спокойным и властным. — Ты очень талантлив. В восемнадцать закончить экстерном лучшую академию страны, начать с помощника повара и через два года стать су-шефом в моем ресторане — сильно, что ни говори. Да и так ты парень умный, соображаешь, — молодой Винсмоук продолжал молча помешивать густой красный соус, ожидая, когда главный перейдет к сути. — Вот только я все никак не могу взять в толк две вещи: какого хрена ты куришь на работе и почему твои друзья постоянно громят мой ресторан?! — прогремел босс.  
Су-шеф заливисто рассмеялся, не выпуская из зубов сигарету.  
— Ну, и что мне за это будет? — насмешливо поинтересовался он.  
— Сегодня ты обслуживаешь их сам.

***

За столиком под номером четыре сидели два парня, которых издали можно было принять за близнецов. Оба в шляпах и жилетках нараспашку, оба черноволосые, высокие, худощавые. Однако при более близком рассмотрении становилось ясно, что один из них был постарше. Его щеки украшали редкие веснушки, в то время как у младшего под глазом виднелся небольшой шрам.  
Тем не менее, их внешнее сходство легко поддавалось объяснению: Портгас Д Эйс и Монки Д Луффи приходились друг другу двоюродными братьями.  
— Братишка, ты можешь не ерзать на стуле как в жопу ужаленный, а? — осведомился старший, наматывая на палец шнурок от шляпы.  
— Как же я голоден. Когда нам принесут мясо? — словно не слыша его, причитал второй.  
В этот момент двери кухни распахнулись от мощного пинка. Обеденный зал тут же наполнился изумительным ароматом.  
— Мясо!!! — вскинулся младший, когда две огромных тарелки приземлились на стол. — Санджи, ты сегодня в ударе.  
— Заткнись, идиот, — раздраженно ответил повар, сжимая поднос в руках. — Что вы сделали с мальчишкой-официантом?  
— Ну, это уфе не каф мфне, — Луффи уже успел набить рот и ловко перевел стрелки на брата.  
Гневный взгляд голубых глаз упал на второго парня.  
— Ой, Витые брови, не начинай, я просто маленько не рассчитал...  
— «Не рассчитал»?! Эйс, у него фартук почти сгорел! Сколько можно?!  
Луффи заржал и чуть не упал со стула.  
— Ублюдки... В следующий раз я отравлю вас обоих и не посмотрю, что друзья, — с этими словами су-шеф вернулся обратно в свою вотчину.  
— Не посмеешь, — кинул ему вслед Портгас. — Ты же слишком добрый и благородный.

***

День постепенно заканчивался. Летний зной спадал, оставляя после себя окутывающее марево. Курортный город ласково встречал прогуливающихся туристов и заботливо привечал местных жителей.  
По улице уверенной поступью, блаженно закинув руки за голову, шел молодой парень. К его широкому поясу были пристегнуты трое ножен с катанами внутри. В левом ухе болтались три длинных золотых сережки — он уже давно привык к мелодичному позвякиванию металла и получал чистое удовольствие от этих звуков. Теплый ветер гладил бронзовую кожу фехтовальщика, заставляя того сдержанно улыбаться. Однако стоило парню раскрыть глаза, как улыбка сразу испарилась — он опять забрел не туда.  
— Вот же дрянь, — с досадой буркнул он.  
Наверное, топографический кретинизм будет преследовать его до конца жизни. Но все же удача не покинула его до конца: на углу улицы, привлекая потенциальных посетителей яркой вывеской, стоял знакомый каждому в этом городе ресторан «Барати».  
Постепенно приближаясь, парень все явственнее различал знакомые голоса, которые доносились изнутри.  
— Прошу тебя, убери его отсюда!  
— Я не могу. Хотя есть один вариант с огоньком...  
— Юху! Хочу попробовать!  
После этого через стекло входной двери пролетел черноволосый парень в соломенной шляпе. Шлепнувшись на брусчатку мостовой, он обиженно прокричал:  
— Ты слишком грубый для обычного кока!  
Затем на улице показался его брат, картинно причитая:  
— Ну вот, теперь на неделю, а то и на две, нам сюда путь заказан. Спасибо, Луффи! — однако он успел заметить наблюдавшего за ними фехтовальщика и махнул ему рукой. — А, привет, Зоро. Как видишь, мы уже уходим.  
— Луффи, как обычно, не хватает выдержки, — справедливо заметил тот. Его бархатный голос вторил шуму прибоя, доносившегося с набережной неподалеку.  
— Зоро, сто лет не виделись! — непутевый младший брат подскочил к парням. — Как прошла тренировка?  
— Катись домой, ты всех уже достал, Монки, — беззлобно ответил Зоро.  
Эйс немного затянул шнурки шляпы.  
— А он дело говорит. Нам и правда пора, братишка.

***

Санджи вело от усталости. За рабочий день он, казалось, выполнил квартальную норму шагов. Чертовы братья, не сидится же им спокойно... Пока артишоки запекались в духовом шкафу, су-шеф бесстыдно курил на глазах у всех, полностью игнорируя остальных поваров и запрет главного. Он лениво размышлял о своей жизни, об оставшейся в прошлом семье, вынужденном одиночестве и женщинах — прекрасных меллорин, — за которыми бесстыдно волочился. Каждая из них была очаровательна и мила, однако повар ни разу не подумал узнать их ближе. Лишь внешность — простой фантик — подкупала его. А последние месяцы и она перестала задевать струны души. По каким-то причинам вдруг резко захотелось узнать, каково это — когда бабочки летают внизу живота, когда сам паришь над землей, а затем разбиваешься на осколки от сладости обладания своей любовью. Санджи очень хотел этого. Только не знал, с кем, когда и как.  
Тоску отодвинули на второй план дошедшие до готовности артишоки. Тут же подскочил соусье, расставил несколько мисок на дегустацию. Санджи попробовал и выбрал второй — острый, но с мягким послевкусием. Можно отправлять клиентам.  
— Саке Токутэй Мэйсёсю! Четвертый стол!  
Такую рисовую водку мог заказать только один человек.  
«Да вашу ж мать! — бровь Санджи в виде мишени, не скрытая золотистой челкой, мелко задергалась от раздражения. — Еще тупой водоросли тут не хватало!»  
— Малец, твой стол, — усмехнулся себе в усы Зефф.  
— Чертов старик, — процедил юноша, но все-таки схватил один из подносов, поставил на него бутылку из коричневого стекла, рюмку и понес в зал.  
За столом, щурясь, восседал лучший фехтовальщик страны — Ророноа Зоро. Он напоминал собой скалу: хмурое лицо, широкая шея, мощные плечи, сильные, тренированные руки и большие красивые ладони, в которые идеально укладывались рукояти смертоносных мечей. По парню невозможно было сказать, что он чувствует и о чем думает — непроницаемое выражение лица было своего рода визитной карточкой этого человека, помимо трех катан на поясе и зеленых волос, разумеется.  
Зоро, что называется, родился с мечом в руках. Начав тренировки в раннем детстве, он быстро овладевал техникой боевого искусства, раскрывая через нее свои таланты в силе и скорости. Слава о подающем надежды молодом фехтовальщике довольно быстро разошлась по стране. Даже Санджи, будучи ребенком, слышал разговор отца с каким-то мужчиной, где тот желал заполучить Зоро в свою «коллекцию» бойцов, даже несмотря на его совсем еще юный возраст. Но он не знал, сбылось ли то страшное желание. Блондин вспомнил о некогда подслушанном куске разговора только тогда, когда в зал карате, в котором они тренировались вместе с Луффи и Эйсом, пришли парни из клуба кендо. Их помещение закрыли на ремонт, поэтому ученики вынуждены были перебраться на время к милостиво принявшим их «соседям».  
На следующей тренировке, заметив кого-то в толпе, Монки вдруг резко завопил и понесся куда-то, потащив за собой юного Винсмоука. И лишь спустя несколько мучительных секунд тот смог разобраться, что Луффи знакомит его со своим товарищем со странной зеленой шевелюрой.  
— Санджи, знакомься, это Зоро! Он круто дерется на мечах!  
Юноша недоверчиво посмотрел на молодого фехтовальщика и молча кивнул.  
— Зоро, вот Санджи! Он хочет стать поваром, поэтому очень бережет свои руки.  
— И как же ты дерешься? — насмешливо проговорил новый знакомый, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Но Винсмоук не растерялся.  
— В бою использую только ноги.  
Только через пару дней Санджи сообразил, с кем теперь ему придется иметь дело, и содрогнулся. Тогда ему казалось, что Ророноа в запале тренировки прибьет его бамбуковым мечом, ведь собственный уровень подготовки на тот момент оставлял желать лучшего. Тело словно отторгало то, чему его понукали учиться, едва он научился ходить.  
Однако все это осталось в прошлом. Ныне повар совершенно не страшился мечника, со временем ставшего ему хорошим товарищем. Скорее, выходило так, что оба, казалось, с удовольствием спорили по всяким пустякам при любом удобном случае, щедро поливая друг друга разнообразными ругательствами и колкими прозвищами. Даже когда про Ророноа пошли слухи о том, что он не гнушался работой наемника и мог спокойно убивать за деньги, Санджи в открытую насмехался над ним, говоря, что «безмозглое маримо только таким образом способно заработать себе на жизнь».  
Молча поставив выпивку перед гостем, Винсмоук прижал поднос к груди.  
— Я думал, ты уже спился.  
— Иди отсюда на свою кухню, эро-кок, и приготовь мне поесть, — в тон отозвался Зоро.  
Крыть, однако, было нечем.  
— Глупая водоросль, — буркнул себе под нос повар, отворачиваясь. Конечно, он не мог заметить долгого серьезного взгляда, направленного в точку между лопаток.  
Когда Санджи снова вышел в обеденный зал, чтобы проверить, что осталось от саке, за столом уже никого не было.

***

Зоро верил в судьбу, но осознавал это лишь в минуты крайней опасности. Его ледяное спокойствие, натренированное, как множество ударов, не позволяло «лишнему» задеть то живое, что теплилось в груди, запирая его на тяжелый амбарный замок. Очарованный блеском и гладкостью клинка, Ророноа добровольно продался в рабство закаленной стали, пота и крови. До двадцати одного года он не замечал ничего вокруг — тренировки и соревнования забирали практически все время и силы. Лишь изредка молодому человеку удавалось провести время с немногочисленными друзьями: Луффи, Эйсом и Санджи.  
Последний являлся предметом внутреннего любопытства. Разумеется, Зоро слышал о бойцовском клубе «Джерма 66», принадлежавшим семье Винсмоук. На его помостах каждые полгода проливались реки крови в борьбе за золотой кубок и звание чемпиона. Мечник тоже мечтал получить его, чтобы выполнить данное когда-то обещание стать лучшим. Однако он совершенно не представлял, что познакомится с кем-то из знаменитой семьи при совершенно обычных, даже несколько курьезных обстоятельствах.  
Зоро часто спрашивал себя, что делает третий наследник здесь, в столице, в старом клубе карате, в то время как его родственники не покидают северных земель? Почему он тренируется со всеми на равных и даже иногда проигрывает, когда нужно иметь дыры вместо глаз, чтобы не замечать уровень природных способностей парня? Тем не менее, прямо спросить не решался — во взоре Санджи было что-то такое, что всякий раз останавливало от опрометчивого любопытства. Судя по всему, имела место быть серьезная ссора.  
Они подружились. Все четверо шли разными путями, но были уверены, что останутся друзьями навсегда. Эйс, поскольку был старше остальных на три года, учился в магистратуре по направлению «Экспериментальная физика»; Луффи болтался на бюджете в том же университете, желая не отставать от брата; Санджи — черт бы его побрал, нельзя же быть таким талантливым! — во всю строил карьеру своей мечты, а Зоро сражался — воевал без войны.  
Все началось с тупой шутки Луффи об однотипности внешности девушек фехтовальщика: все они сплошь были стройными блондинками с маленькой грудью и выразительными голубыми глазами. Примерно в это же время появилась шутка про эро-кока. Вроде как все сходило на «хи-хи» да «ха-ха», но хитрый лис Эйс все чаще кидал на Зоро странные понимающе-уличающие взгляды. Сам Ророноа также отчаянно не мог взять в толк, почему его бабы действительно настолько одинаковые, и с каких херов его, так или иначе, в них что-нибудь да не устраивает, что он уходит и раз за разом остается один.  
Объяснение сей аномалии нашлось, когда парни вчетвером отмечали повышение Санджи до су-шефа. Распитие алкоголя и нескончаемые тосты поддерживали хорошее настроение. Однако оно вмиг оказалось испорчено, когда виновник посиделок заприметил на горизонте совершенно обычную длинноногую брюнетку. Наспех поблагодарив друзей, кок с глупой улыбкой умотал покорять сердце красотки, а для Зоро свет белый стал не мил. От злости он почти слился с цветом собственных волос, и уж тогда Портгас взял все в свои руки.  
Отправив непутевого младшего брата восвояси, подающий надежды ученый с укором посмотрел на друга и принялся увещевать его относительно принятия собственных чувств. Чем больше Ророноа прислушивался, тем быстрее рос его гнев — он втрескался в Завитушку по самые рукоятки мечей и не замечал этого до сего момента.  
— И что я теперь должен делать? — хмуро спросил он тогда.  
— Налаживать отношения, — собеседник развел руками, демонстрируя татуировки. — Он хоть и бегает за бабами, как угорелый, но мне кажется, что его что-то гложет.  
— Недотрах, блять, его гложет… Откуда такая уверенность в моих силах, Эйс? Санджи — нормальный.  
— Кто знает, — Эйс сделал внушительный глоток саке и с вызовом уставился на мечника.

***

Усталость была настолько велика, что ароматы еды, несмотря ни на что, пропитавшие волосы, вызывали тошноту. Летний вечерний воздух — тягучий, душный, влажный — плавил и тело, и разум. Подающий большие надежды молодой повар стоял у служебного входа, хлопая по карманам своего костюма в поисках зажигалки.  
— Ни это ли потерял?  
Санджи резко вскинул голову и заметил перед собой внушительную фигуру фехтовальщика. Тот с наглой ухмылкой перекатывал между пальцами холодный никелированный параллелепипед. Откуда он вообще здесь взялся, оставалось загадкой.  
— Верни. Когда успел, а? — раздраженного проговорил блондин.  
— Ты в самом расцвете сил, Завитушка, зачем гробить себя?  
Говорить в таком тоне не было стилем Зоро, поэтому Винсмоук исподлобья внимательно разглядывал собеседника. Оранжевые лучи закатного солнца бликовали на загорелой коже мечника и накладывали тени на другую половину его тела, словно это были два разных человека в одном. Тем не менее, нахальство нельзя было оставлять без достойного ответа.  
— Я же молчу, когда ты уезжаешь на «сборы». До Луффи, конечно, вряд ли дойдет, но для Эйса тоже все очевидно. Когда-нибудь ты сам можешь оказаться на месте жертвы, — изящным движением головы кок смахнул несколько выбившихся золотых прядок челки. — И вообще, ты вроде бы уходил.  
Зажигалка взмыла в воздух и приземлилась четко в ладонь хозяина.  
— Переживаешь? — сдержанная улыбка. Это уже больше походило на прежнего Ророноа.  
Подпалив кончик сигареты, Санджи блаженно затянулся во весь объем легких. Медленно, по порциям выпуская дым между зубов, он отвернулся от мечника и стал наслаждаться готовящимся ко сну в морской пучине солнцем.  
Фехтовальщик не мог оторвать взгляда. Болтающийся галстук, свободный воротник рубашки и две расстегнутые пуговицы открывали красивую длинную шею и яремную ямку. Кадык немного подергивался от глубокого дыхания. Счет времени был потерян. Дурманяще пахло табаком.  
— Впрочем, рад был повидаться, — су-шеф стряхнул пепел с сигареты и сделал шаг в намерении покинуть собеседника. Однако Ророноа имел свои планы на вечер.  
Одним движением светлое запястье оказалось прижато к стене. Его стройность не могла укрыться от Зоро. Бычок вылетел из пальцев. В ответ по ребрам сразу же прилетело острое колено. Удар был чувствительным, но мечник почти не заметил урона — он утопал в прозрачных, как морская вода, глазах, в которых плескались непонимание пополам со злостью.  
— Тупое маримо, отпусти! — резкий пинок по голени заставил фехтовальщика несколько отвлечься. Санджи тут же попытался изловчиться и вывернуть руку из захвата, но лишь усугубил свое положение. — Придурок!  
Ророноа был готов отдать концы прямо сейчас, лишь бы никогда не расставаться с этой прекрасной смесью ароматов фруктов и табака, исходящей от кожи молодого повара. Он не хотел причинять боль, но губы, высушенные ветрами четырех сторон света, царапали, а руки, привыкшие к холодному оружию, не умели дарить ласку. Хотя вполне очевидно, что «желанный и неповторимый» су-шеф по доброй воле ни за что бы не согласился на подобное происходящему.  
— Зоро, что ты делаешь?.. — в вопросе уже не было прежней злости. Отчетливо слышались растерянность и замешательство, которыми полнилось сознание третьего наследника семьи Винсмоук.  
— Я устал ждать… Больше не могу… Гребаный эро-кок, — фразы разделяли поцелуи. На языке вертелось столько нежных слов, но вместо них вылетела привычная грубость. Какой же он чурбан. И в правду тупая водоросль.  
Жесткая ладонь коснулась живота жертвы. Контакту кожи мешала только ткань рубашки, но Санджи и без того сносило крышу. К своему ужасу, повар сообразил, что это — именно то, чего ему не хватало. Пресловутые бабочки, о которых он грезил накануне, те самые, которых безрезультатно пытался найти в близости с женщиной, выбрались из коконов и метались по всему телу, как оглушенные, от непристойных прикосновений близкого друга. Повинуясь естественному инстинкту самозащиты, су-шеф «Барати» снова попробовал оттолкнуть обезумевшего Зоро, но в этот момент ощущение давления на животе пропало. Вместо него раздался характерный чиркающий звук клинка, вынимаемого из ножен, а затем острейшее лезвие легко вошло в стену практически по рукоять совсем рядом с ухом.  
Взгляды жертвы и охотника пересеклись.  
— Стой на месте… Санджи, — мечник впервые обратился к нему по имени. — Я не могу иначе…  
Кок слегка повернул голову в сторону меча: на клинке красовались ядовито-фиолетовые языки пламени. Сердце упало в пятки — проклятый Китэцу.  
— Не бойся, — Ророноа продолжал гипнотизировать возлюбленного. — Вреда не причиню.  
Винсмоук вымученно улыбнулся. Губы дрожали.  
А Зоро не выдержал.

***

Из окон было видно морское побережье. Чайки кружили над пирсом, выискивая в прозрачной воде зазевавшуюся рыбешку. Солнце окрасило волны и небо в сине-красно-коричневый. Тени от облаков протягивали пальцы к городу.  
Квартира фехтовальщика была своего рода базой для сборов их небольшой компании: во-первых, потому что хозяин довольно часто отсутствовал, во-вторых — относительная близость и к пляжу, и к центру города, в-третьих — изумительный вид на водную стихию. Сейчас же Санджи фактически наслаждался пейзажем один — Зоро стоял у входа в комнату.  
Оба добрались сюда как во сне. Неизлечимо страдающий топографическим кретинизмом хозяин апартаментов ни разу не сбился с пути, а «жертва» почему-то даже не помышляла о побеге. Санджи нашел для себя единственное мало-мальски весомое оправдание — он хочет понять, откуда взялось это бешенное волнующее чувство и почему оно проявило себя только тогда, когда этот маримоголовый кретин…  
Опершись спиной на закрытую дверь, Ророноа наблюдал за объектом своей страсти. Невообразимый по красоте свет, проникающий через большие окна, заливал комнату и очерчивал силуэт повара, застывшего в рамке, как на картине. Блонд волос переливался золотом, молочного цвета кожа стала медовой — он был словно не отсюда. Высшее существо.  
— Зоро… — голос Винсмоука немного дрогнул. Парень сам не понял, зачем произнес это имя.  
Фехтовальщик в мгновение ока возник за спиной. Несмотря на минимальную разницу в росте, преимущество все же оставалось за Ророноа. К тому же, он был шире в плечах, да и в целом как-то мощнее. Санджи почувствовал себя маленьким — такого отродясь не случалось в его «новой» жизни.  
Краткое прикосновение сухих губ к седьмому шейному позвонку вызвало волну мурашек по всему телу — волоски на руках встали дыбом. Пиджак медленно сполз с плеч и мягко упал на пол. Теплая ладонь обняла за талию и заставила развернуться. Открывшаяся картина стала для повара неожиданностью.  
Обнаженный по пояс мечник был прекрасен. Бронзовая кожа при таком свете приобрела медный оттенок, тренированные мышцы слегка подергивались под кожей от напряжения. Перечеркивающий всю грудь слева направо грубо зашитый шрам теперь особенно выделялся, равно как и тот, что красовался на левом глазу. Ророноа часто спекулировал на этом, намеренно притворяясь, что он видит лишь правым, но сегодня не было места для лжи — карие глаза буквально пожирали.  
Повинуясь странному желанию, Винсмоук провел пальцами по затянувшемуся нежно-розовому разрыву от плеча до самого пояса, именуемого «харамаки», к которому крепились катаны. Фехтовальщик весь горел, что не скрылось от блондина и вызвало небольшой приступ паники.  
Ладонь, покоившаяся на талии желанного кока, сильнее сжалась, притягивая вмиг напрягшееся тело, звякнули три золотые серьги, и губы жадно соприкоснулись.  
Зоро упивался ощущением обладания, однако ни на секунду не терял концентрации. Проклятый эро-кок весьма ловкий: только дай сантиметр пространства — сразу получишь увесистый удар ногой куда-нибудь в височную область. Зато какая растяжка и пластика…  
Из груди вырвался глухой рык, после чего разорванная рубашка улеглась на пол рядом с пиджаком. Конечно, парни не раз видели друг друга без одежды: совместные купания в море, походы в баню — дело нехитрое. Но сегодня определенно был особенный день. Сегодня граница дружбы сотрется навсегда. Санджи станет его.  
Стройное тело скрутило в истоме, когда острые зубы сомкнулись на соске: и больно, и сладко, и хочется еще… Ни одна женщина не могла довести молодого су-шефа до такого. Член в штанах болезненно подрагивал, но парень не мог раздеться до конца — ему приходилось цепляться за широкие запястья своего друга — а друга ли теперь? — который, забыв обо всем, со страшной силой сжимал его ребра обеими руками.  
— С-сломаешь кости, маримо… — только и сумел пролепетать повар. Хватка тут же ослабла, и он почувствовал, как пол уходит из-под ног. — Ты что задумал?!  
— Трахаться возле окна, чтобы все это видели? Не думаю, что ты такой раскованный, — справедливо заметил хозяин квартиры, проходя в спальню с драгоценной ношей на руках.  
Винсмоук поймал его взгляд: Зоро снова обрел прежнее суровое выражение лица. Зрительный контакт не разорвался и тогда, когда кок почувствовал спиной холод черного шелка постельного белья. В кристально-голубых глазах мелькнула тень беспокойства, но мечник развеял сомнения поцелуем, вложив в него всю нежность, на которую был способен.  
Стянув брюки вместе с бельем, Ророноа заставил блондина перекатиться на живот. На плечах повара алели короткие неглубокие ссадины. Зоро тут же приник носом к лопаткам, чтобы снова ощутить неповторимый аромат фруктов и дыма. Захотелось признаться, но он не посмел. Проводя дорожку из поцелуев и укусов, Ророноа добрался до вожделенных округлых ягодиц.  
Санджи цеплялся за все, до чего мог дотянуться, не разбираясь, одеяло ли, простыня ли, — он грезил об оргазме.  
Еще немного подразнив поглаживаниями, Зоро потянулся к тумбочке, достал оттуда смазку и осторожно развел ноги возлюбленного. Справа, на внутренней стороне бедра виднелись следы запекшейся крови. Фехтовальщик с сожалением вздохнул — он все-таки слишком поторопился там, в подворотне. Мысленно извиняясь, он зачерпнул пальцами лубрикант и осторожно коснулся истерзанного ануса.  
Винсмоук тут же непроизвольно напрягся.  
— Не сжимайся, прошу. Сейчас должно быть легче, — тихо произнес Зоро и ввел сразу два пальца.  
Тело дернулось от неожиданности, однако никаких знаков о болевых ощущениях блондин подавать не стал, уповая на то, что скоро это пройдет. Да, часом ранее его изнасиловал лучший друг, но теперь это казалось таким нереальным, словно и не было страшного проклятого меча в минимальной близости от лица и одичавшего от желания взгляда карих глаз прирожденного убийцы. В уютной комнате, на большой двуспальной кровати Санджи растворялся в чувстве наполненности. Он доверял.  
— Приподнимись, — хриплый голос откуда-то сверху, и горячие ладони на животе, бережно поддерживающие за подвздошные косточки — одно только это окупало прежнюю жестокость.  
Зоро снова почувствовал, что сходит с ума. В этот раз — от беззащитности эро-кока. Линия прогнутого позвоночника напоминала изгиб клинка персидской сабли «Гаддарэ», а на раскрасневшемся лице легко можно было прочесть невысказанную просьбу.  
Проникновение сопровождалось частым дыханием и отвлекающими ласками члена. Внутри возлюбленного было слишком узко и горячо, чтобы надолго сохранять рассудок, поэтому Ророноа, как только понял, что вошел до предела, позволил внутреннему зверю вырваться на волю.  
В первые мгновения Санджи поскуливал и комкал ни в чем неповинный шелк в попытках привыкнуть к размеру. Но стон из его груди вырвался лишь тогда, когда фехтовальщик с точностью мастера задел заветное переплетение нервных окончаний. Перед глазами все померкло — повар всецело отдался чувствам, которые неминуемо зрели внизу живота. Забывшись, он бесстыдно подмахивал задницей в намерении получить еще больше. Смягченное смазкой трение приносило невероятное удовольствие вкупе с умелым давлением на сочащуюся предэакулятом головку. Когда Зоро, чувствуя приближающийся оргазм, ускорился, он увеличил и амплитуду ласк партнера. Несколько секунд спустя Санджи сжался и с громким стоном излился в грубую ладонь, утягивая за собой и ее обладателя. Все горело и болело, и не было больше сил ни на что, кроме как откинуться на мягкую подушку и провалиться в сон.  
Только Зоро не мог спать. Он долго рассматривал умиротворенное, слегка блестящее от испарины лицо возлюбленного. Может быть, после всего, что между ними произошло, Завитушка хотя бы немного смирит свой нрав и станет более сговорчивым? Мечник ухмыльнулся — мечтать не вредно.  
Поцеловав Санджи в висок и укрыв его одеялом, Ророноа ушел в соседнюю комнату медитировать. Нет, он не издевался над собой — он закалял сталь своего характера, чтобы никогда больше не причинить боль тому, кого любит. 


End file.
